Juvenile
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Artemis has been sneaking kisses with Wally and sending him mixed-signals ever since New Years', and he's unsure of what to do. A little help, please? / Spitfire, set after 1x26.


**Juvenile**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. :)**

**Warning: Jumbled up order (on purpose - wanted to give it a shot). **

* * *

_.:2:._

**|CENTRAL CITY**  
**|January 7th [2011], 16:13 PST.**

"Uncle Barry!"

When Wally slammed the door open to his aunt and uncle's apartment, it was no surprise that Iris had dropped the plate she had been drying. She groaned, and glanced over at her nephew who had extremely panicked look on his face.

His apple green eyes were widened, and a bead of sweat was running down his face from nerves. He was clenching his mobile phone in his hand really tightly. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, cautiously stepping over the broken ceramic plate to make her way over to Wally.

"I need to talk to Uncle B! Artemis is texting me and I have no idea what to say!"

He let out a pained scream, tugging on his hair, almost hard enough to rip it from his head. "Argh! Why are girls so confusing?!"

Iris threw her hands up, not bothering to answer because once she got started, Wally would continue to ask questions until it was past 11. "Barry got a call from downtown about half-an-hour ago. He should be back any minute."

The device in Wally's hand vibrated, making the teenager jump. "Oh, god, she answered!"

The woman curiously took the phone from her nephew's grasp and swiped the touch screen, revealing the text message his potential girlfriend had just sent him in response.

**From: Artemis**

_Could you elaborate on __that__?_

She scrolled up, reading his previous text message to her.

**To: Artemis**

_I want to do __that_ _again._

"What exactly are you implying you want to do, Wally? It seems like that she is trying to get you to admit to something."

The younger redhead collapsed onto the couch in the lounging area and moaned loudly into the pillow he now had pressed to his face. It was slightly muffled, due to the fact that he was covering his mouth, but he sounded dejected nonetheless. "I know that, but I'm so confused. You know what she did a couple of days ago at the Cave? She started making out with me in the closet and then left me hanging like nothing happened and didn't bring it up again at all." He replied, talking quickly that it was hard to keep up. His face was beginning to burn in embarrassment at actually confessing this to his aunt.

"Do you like her?" Iris asked, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

She was recalling his excitement at when he told her that he finally kissed Artemis for the first time last week, and ever since then, he had been rocking up at her and Barry's apartment every afternoon, parading the hallway as he complained and wailed that nothing had happened since then.

He nodded his head.

"Have you tried asking her out?"

"…No?"

"Then give it a shot."

He should listen to his aunt more often. Uncle Barry's advice was stupid anyway.

_.:4:._

**|STAR CITY  
|January 27th [2011], 21:47 PST.**

Undercover missions were not something the Team did very well, especially when they had to act as innocent bystanders. M'gann and Conner had taken the night off to go on a date, leaving only the remaining six.

_"Kid Flash, Artemis, Merlyn is about to leave the museum. You need to go in for a closer look, but try not to blow your cover."_

_"Roger that, boss." _Wally responded through the com link. Since M'gann wasn't there, they were relying on their radios for communications as telepathy was unavailable to them at the moment. Dick waited patiently with Raquel beside him, both in uniforms as they hid behind a herd of bushes outside the museum. It was dark, and even if they weren't camouflaged very well, it would still be difficult to see them.

He and Artemis began to make their way towards the building, walking side by side. Wally had his hands inside his jeans, but Artemis reached for his wrist and then laced her fingers with his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sent her a perplexed expression, but didn't seem to take any notice.

"_Try to look more casual, kF." _

He could hear Raquel and Dick snickering on the other line. Zatanna giggled, and raised her hands slightly, whispering a spell. "Etativel eht rekcart dna tup ti no nylreM."

The small device began to float in their air, and zoomed over towards the criminal who was carrying a small box. The tracker was circular shaped with spikes on the rim to grip something, in this case, Merlyn's clothes.

The man glanced behind him, and Artemis, noticing this, kissed Wally on the cheek, leaving him confused again with his face turning red.

Seriously?

_.:1:._

**|CENTRAL CITY  
|January 1st [2011], 17:48 PST.**

Rudy was staring at his sign, trying to figure out why he had a stupid, dreamy smile of sorts on his face while he stared into space, his chin prepped onto his hand. "What's got you all happy, Wally?" he asked, trying to gain the boy's attention, but was unsuccessful. He exchanged glances with his wife, who was now placing a perfectly cooked and seasoned chicken on the table. Usually, Wally would have rubbed his hands together gleefully and dug in straight away to the scoldings that were acquired from his mother and Joan, but that was not the case today.

"Barry?" His blonde brother-in-law looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with my son?"

The hero immediately laughed. "He finally kissed Artemis last night."

"The archer girl he keeps talking about? The 'spitfire' one?" Jay interrupted, cutting into the chicken. Barry nodded in response, Wally letting out a sigh as his uncle mentioned her name. "Wasn't he babbling about how he was annoyed at her for not trusting him a few weeks ago?"

Barry nodded again.

Mary clicked her fingers in front of Wally's face. "Wally West, come and eat. You can think about your girlfriend later, young man." she paused after her statement. "Never thought I would have to actually tell my son, a boy with an endless pit for a stomach, to actually eat." Iris and Joan nodded in agreement, leaning over so that they could view the youngest member of the Flash family. He still had the stupid smile on his face, but he was now eagerly piling food onto his plate.

"Wallace, when are you bringing her home to meet us?" Joan inquired with a wry smile, as she brought her glass of water to her lips to take a sip.

A clatter was heard, meaning his fork had hit the plate, and he gaze was now pointed at the woman he looked up to as a grandmother. "Meet?" he squeaked. "Oh, god, we're not even official! Are we? I don't know! Dad, uncle B, help me!" he cried pathetically. He was panicking now.

"Calm down, Wally, everything will be fine." Jay said.

Barry nodded as well. "Yeah, just chill, Kid. Let her make the first move."

_.:5:. _

**|GOTHAM CITY  
|January 15th [2011], 12:58 PST.**

"Hey, Dick, how many girlfriends has Bruce had?"

The speedster was over at his best friend's house, and the duo were currently versing in a game on the younger boy's PlayStation 3. The gadget-user was unsure of how to respond, or why Wally wanted to know exactly, but continued on anyway, his thumbs gliding over the fingers of his controller. "Uh, a lot. Why?" Now that he thought about it, he had been acting quite distractedly all day, only playing the game half-heartedly and eating Alfred's butter scones _(Alfred's butter scones!) _at a normal pace for a human who didn't have super-speed abilities.

"I don't know what to do about Artemis."

Of course he didn't.

The self-proclaimed ladies' man was unsure of what to do about Artemis.

Dick paused the game, and reached for one of the butter scones that had left on the plate, and threw it at Wally's head. The teenager didn't flinch, instead, turned his head to glare at his best friend who was now grinning in a mocking manner. "You really are an idiot."

"She's the one sending me mixed signals! How am I the idiot?"

The younger teenager just rolled his eyes. "Bruce, I think it's time to talk to Wallace about girls!" he called out, and the redhead groaned, practically snarling at Dick as Bruce walked into the room in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, looking downright casual which was weird for anyone to see who didn't live at the manor.

His bare feet were padding against the floor boards, and he sat down on the couch, wearing a kind smile that just didn't suit the man who was also a brooding man behind a mask. This sort of smile didn't suit _the Batman_, of all people unless directed at Robin. "I have heard of your... dilemma."

"I'm getting advice from Bats." Wally said, his mouth open. "Continue on with your wise words, oh, great one."

_.:3:._

**|HAPPY HABOUR**  
**|January 3rd [2011], 11:26 PST.**

"Okay, Wall-man, today's the day."

Conner's line of sight was turned away from the static being viewed by the television to glance at Wally who was muttering to himself, his fist clenched. He seemed really anxious, his steps gentle on the ground instead of fast and impulsive, and his usual, cheery air wasn't there at present. "Wally are you alright?"

The speedster yelped in surprise, shock now replacing the nervous expression that his face had previously been donning. "Supey, was that necessary?!"

"Apparently so. You're muttering to yourself."

Artemis decided at that moment to pop up, or waltz into the room. A smirk was gracing her lips, looping her arm through Wally's as she began to lead him out of the room. "Sorry, Con, I need to borrow the Baywatch for a little while." she said with a wink, her eye lashes lowered as she looked at the boy beside her. Wally just stared at her, dumbfounded on what to do so he just followed along when the archer began to take him away.

Conner just blinked in surprise, and waved them off. "Whatever." he murmured, before turning back to the television and listening to the sweet and comforting sounds of the static.

Going back to Wally and Artemis, the redhead was unsure of what to say. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat, glancing down at their now conjoined hands before they finally stopped in the middle of the hallway. He was now confused, but didn't have much time to think before Artemis pushed him into one of the closets, slammed the door closed and brought his mouth down to hers, teeth ramming together in the process.

He was being pushed against the wall, the cold rock against his skin from his t-shirt riding up slightly from the impact. He was practically beside himself in surprise, but finally gave in with a groan as one hand met her neck and the other her waist. He tugged slightly at the strands of her hair, eventually pulling out the hair tie that held the ponytail up so that he could run his fingers through her long locks as their lips continued to move together in a rushed state.

She pushed him back a bit further, emitting another groan from him before pulling back with a teasing smile.

His swollen mouth was open in shock, reaching for her again so that he could swoop down to kiss her again but she dodged his grasp. Instead, she closed his hand around her hair tie, opening the door and flicked her hair.

"Souvenir."

With that, she shut the door behind her, leaving a very, _very _bewildered Wally.

_.:6:. _

**|HAPPY HABOUR  
|February 2nd [2011], 13:03 PST.**

Wally felt odd right now.

His gaze was lingering on Artemis who seated on one of the stools, chatting away with M'gann as she mixed yet another bowl of cookie batter for later on, They had gotten a lot of free time lately, ever since the whole Starro-tech incident at the Watchtower roughly a month ago, and because of the Justice League members who had been missing for 16 hours still didn't know what had occurred during that time, the League had been dedicating all their time to that and finding the original Roy Harper.

Kaldur had heard of Wally's "situation", as Dick had begun to affectionately refer to it as, and had volunteered his time to help.

Like now.

The Atlantean was massing his shoulders in support, while Conner stood off to the side in amusement and Dick pacing before all of them like a commander getting ready to deliver orders. "Wally, you will go through with this! You will fulfil your duty and complete the mission that has been assigned to you! Is that clear?!"

"Crystal!"

Kaldur made him stand up. Wally shook his head shoulders and cracked his knuckles, letting out a breath before walking to Artemis determinedly.

He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and raise her eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Artemis Crock, will you be my girlfriend and stop teasing the hell out of me already?!"

His outburst made her jump slightly in surprise, with M'gann practically glowing in excitement at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She had already begun to mentally plan their wedding in their head, and maybe now it was time to crack open the books and begin discussing colours and argue with Raquel and Zatanna over who got to be maid of honour? At the moment, that didn't matter.

The blonde was in shock. Wally was standing in front of her, shaking slightly in nervousness. She finally regained her composure, and a smile made its way to her lips. "About time you caught on." She laughed.

He sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Now, are you going to kiss me or do I have to paint a target on my face to make it obvious enough?"

He didn't even answer, and eased her in for a languid kiss.

They only pulled away at the sound of M'gann fainting from happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, I'd like everybody to take notice that this was written in under half-an-hour, that's why it's crappy. I enjoy writing little, funny pieces like this so I hope it's okay. :S Please leave opinions! I like opinions! **

**If you don't get the title, it's because of Wally not being able to tell that Artemis wants him to ask her to be his girlfriend or something... Plus, I want to have at least one story beginning with every letter and it's the only word I could think of beginning with J. XD**

**Word Count: 2,349**

**~CL**


End file.
